


Baby Sitting Adventures for Malek

by Angelicalangie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malek gets a new assignment, the hardest one of his career</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sitting Adventures for Malek

Malek had just left Pangar, It had been a mission that he was sent on after losing his command, an unfortunate event, possible only through a cloaked ash'rak. His sense of anger was subdued by the feeling that the Tok'Ra and the Jaffa had formed and unusual alliance. Garshaw was waiting for him as he stepped through.

"Malek, just who I was hoping was stepping through. I have a task that needs your command skills," she walked off beckoning him to follow her.

"It never rain's when it pours." Jacob said smiling at Malek's look off the misnomer that Jacob had stated.

Following Garshaw quickly he felt a deep sense of foreboding. He did not like surprises and he did not like being ambushed either. He could not mention either of these things to the venerable Garshaw, she of the long standing enmity of the Goa'uld. She would obviously spout off some parable of virtue about her life. Resigned he knew he was on a losing streak a mile wide and light years long. Upon entering Tok'Ra tunnels Garshaw led him to her personal office.

The office was similar to the council chambers in size, but held a lower, smaller table and two chairs, "Sit down Malek," she instructed, he followed her words and sat down looking at her with a growing sense of trepidation.

"We were contacted by the SGC, they have noted troubles between our two peoples. They have made a few suggestions. I am about to take them up on several of them. They are worthwhile endeavours, they include an exchange of personnel and also an exchange involving experiencing non military life of the Tau'ri. I am putting you up for both of these considering the lose of your command."

Malek's stomach dropped, non military life? What the hell was that supposed to mean. Asche laughed to himself when he used the vernacular of Jacob. Malek knew he was going to hate this assignment, but he really had little to no options left.

"I accept Garshaw. I don't have any other options really do I?" depression and resignation coloured his voice.

"Not really Malek. You may learn to appreciate the experience," Garshaw said smiling benevolently.

"Maybe," Malek said. "When do I leave?" Malek asked after some silence.

"In an hour, your escort to the Tau'ri is already here."

"Thank you Master Garshaw," Malek said, bowed and left the room. He ran down the tunnels to his own rooms and then picked up the first soft thing to hand and threw it hard against the wall. He sat down of the bed an sighed. He was shipping off to a primitive world and sent to a non military environment. Wonderful!

He packed his things as fast as he could, the sooner done the soonest over, was a motto of Jacob's that was fast becoming one of his own. Hefting the bag onto his shoulder he strolled down the tunnels of his current home and wondering to himself if he would ever become used to one place as his host had once been or itinerant was all he could ever ask for.

He reached the rings and was greeted by Garshaw and Samantha Carter. He smiled sheepishly and put his pack down. "Hello Major Carter. It is nice to see you so soon." He gently bowed and rose in greeting and then looked at Garshaw, "I believe it best to get under way do you not?" Garshaw smiled

"I do, thank you for coming here Samantha, I hope all goes well. And if we can help in any way feel free to send message to us and we will do what we can. You may depart Malek," She smiled at Samantha an left them to ring to the surface.

"Is she always like that?" Samantha said as Malek picked up his pack.

"No, she is gloating at the punishment she has picked out for me," Malek grumbled.

"You view my homeworld as a punishment?" she said stunned and angry.

"You would do too, but unfortunately between losing Kelmaa and the site under my command she has been looking for a way to 'cut me down to size' as your father would say, this is it. I think we should ring up and leave Major," Malek said irritably. Samantha let go of it sensing there was more to this than he either of them were willing to tell her.

The ringed to the surface, walked a mile to the gate and dialled, Malek looked tense and Samantha wished deeply that there was something she could do for him but there was nothing if he viewed his soon to start sojourn on earth as a punishment. As soon as the Gate opened a wormhole Samantha keyed in the GDO code and a few seconds later received confirmation that the iris had been opened for them, they walked through and found themselves in the SGC.

"Welcome to earth, Malek, Garshaw told us of your arrival. I am General George Hammond. I hear you were on Pangar, how are the Pangarns?" General Hammond said offering his hand. Malek looked at it but made no move to shake it, being unfamiliar of the custom.

"They are well, the antidote we made worked. We are sad that the cure they had thought they found didn't turn out to be so, but they seem to be doing well. The Tok'Ra will be looking in on them from time to time, they are a most resourceful people," Malek said formally.

"That is good to know, would you like to follow me to my office where we may talk more extensively on your activities on this world and what we will be expecting of you?" General Hammond asked, though it was rhetorical as he moved off and expected Malek to follow. Samantha watched as the two men moved off, one slowed by carrying all his belongings on his back.

Samantha walked to her lab and began working on her latest problem. She had no clue as to what the general was planning for Malek. Daniel walked into the lab sometime later whilst she was engrossed in her study of neutrino release in a black hole they had discovered.

"I wouldn't want to be in Malek's shoes at the moment," Daniel said smiling.

"Why?" Samantha said.

"The general has just given him some babysitting duty of his youngest grandchildren," he smiled and then burst out laughing. "Oh, to be a fly on that wall. Samantha looked at Daniel in shock.

"He did what!? he won't survive five minutes " Samantha's eyebrows rose up and then she crumpled in a fit of giggles. "It'll be a war zone by the time General Hammond's daughter gets there."

"Which would be great for Malek considering he is a base commander for the Tok'Ra, but umm kids…. they are going to be either picking up he dead body or the kids will have a bargaining chip for 10 extra minutes before bed," Daniel said evaluating the situation.

"You do realise whose finger prints are all over this don't you?" Samantha finally said after calming down. Looking at her lab she began shutting down her computers and looked over at Daniel, "How about I spring for some dinner and then head over General Hammond's daughter's house and make sure the place is still standing." Getting up Daniel smiled and with Samantha left the room.

Over dinner the two friends discussed how they viewed the Tok'Ra, though not using their real name, how they viewed the cultural exchange and whether they believed that all the differences, perceived and real could be overcome. The evening passed well and both of them knew that General Hammonds daughter and her husband were going to be away for the night so they had time, but both felt some urgency having babysat the holy terror's themselves.

They walked out of the restaurant and got into Samantha's red Ford Taurus getting in they remained sharing their collected experiences of watching over the two girls and one boy. Neither had been too wonderful and never an experience they would willingly subject themselves to, but it did seem that three of them should be able to defeat the children.

Samantha was first out of the car once it was parked outside General Hammond's daughter's house. Quickly crossing the road they entered the ornate English styled garden and down a tumble down brick path to the heavy oak front door.

"I knew she was into her English history, but I didn't really think it had permeated so much," Daniel said in hushed tones.

"You have babysat here before, Daniel," Sam replied.

"Yes before the remodelling and before Jake was born," he replied.

Together they knocked on the door and waited for Malek's arrival at the door. They were surprised when little Anya opened the door beaming and covered in what looked like mother's make-up and dressed in what looked like a rather expensive gown.

"We're friends of Malek and your mom, would you mind if we came in?" Samantha said crouching down to be on the ten year olds level.

"I'm not 'posed to let strangers in, have I met you?" Anya replied.

"Yes my name is Samantha and this is Daniel, we have both babysat you," Samantha said, in her most charming voice.

"Samantha! Help! Please!" A desperate cry from within the living room called to Samantha's attention and as she looked at Anya saw the child shrug nonchalantly, nd move to let the two adults in.

As Samantha walked into the large den a very disgruntled Tok'Ra tied to a chair, make up covering his face, lipstick rouge and eye shadow garishly painted on his face, making a mockery of the anger that was brewing within the young man.

"I am their captive," he said evenly. Samantha began giggling and Malek exploded. "I did not come to be made a fool of or become a nurse maid to young children!"

Daniel nodded his head and agreed, "I agree with that, Malek. But we all have had experiences with these… do I call them children?" He glanced at Samantha, who couldn't keep a straight face if she had tried.

"I am five moments from classifying them as terrorists!" Malek grouched.

Samantha finally regained composure, "Daniel it might be a good idea if you too Malek to the upstairs bathroom and help him clean up. I'll take charge of the children and clean them up and get them ready for bed." The children began whining and Samantha looked at them and issued a death stair she had learned from her mother.

"I wish I had known that look four years ago." Daniel muttered, Malek looked at him and smiled.

"You aren't the one wearing a dress and 'make-up'" Malek groused.

"I was four years ago, right down to the high heels. I would adore to strangle whoever designed those!" Malek laughed. "Mind you I didn't have Jake to deal with."

Malek rolled his eyes, "No one told me I was going to deal biological warfare via children when I took this task on!"

"No one mentioned Karina's age when I was forced into servitude either." Daniel laughed at they tackled the stairs.

"I was told I was going to learn about non military Tau'ri. I learnt one thing. Your children are the most terrifying opponents I have ever had to deal with." Daniel laughed as they reach the upper hallway and into the bathroom and for a while after that too


End file.
